Life Is Stange-Epilouge
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: This is a one-shot about Max and Chloe's life, and potential relationship, after leaving Arcadia Bay. It's been three months since they left and they now live in a small apartment in Seattle together. I suck at summaries.. Read to find out more. I hope that you all enjoy it. . R&R please!


**A/N Hello again! Did you guys miss me? lol. Anyway, this is a one-shot that I wrote because I really, really wanted to see our two favorite characters live happily ever after in some way. I couldn't resist doing this. The idea popped into my head the other day and I knew that I had to write it. I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

I, Chloe Price, am undeniable in love with my best friend. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but sometime during our crazy adventure together I fell for Max Caulfield. But hey, who the hell wouldn't be in love with this girl? Especially knowing all she's gone through just to keep me safe and alive. I knew I would always owe her the moment I found out she was the one who saved me in the bathroom that fateful day. Of course, I was angry with her when we first hooked up. She didn't send me a single text in five years, and suddenly she's thrown back into my life. The anger that had built up in those five years hindered out relationship at first. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to be with her again.

But I needed somebody that I could trust, and after I learned what she did for me, I knew that she was the only one. Sure I got overly intense with her a few times, but I always felt kind of bad afterwards. Part of me knows that she didn't leave me on purpose. I know deep down that she cared about me and that it was most likely just as hard on her. But I just couldn't forget the fact that she never made an attempt to stay in touch. Even after she came back to Arcadia Bay, she didn't let me know. So I guess that the fire kept burning and I didn't feel like putting it out. Grudges are one of my things now.

Despite all of my resentful feelings towards her for leaving me here alone, we ended up becoming really close again. When we were on the railroad tracks it felt like we were kids. Like no time had passed. I felt happier than I have in a long time. It was like we were in our own bubble that told the rest of the world to go screw itself. It was amazing to just hang out like that again. I wouldn't trade that moment for anything else in the world. Or any of the other times we've spent together since this week began.

I wouldn't have been able to figure out where Rachel was, and who it was that killed her, without Max's help. Even though it hurt more than words can describe to see Rachel like that, Max was there. And when I tried to catch up with Nathen, she didn't object until she knew that I would be put in danger. She was always there with me. No matter what happened, she has stuck by me through all of the crazy, stupid, shit that's happened this week. And that's part of the reason that I love her so much. Because for the first time in a long time, she's given me a reason to live.

Then the hurricane happened. When I realized that all of this was happening because she chose to save me I was wrecked with a sudden guilt. All of the people in the town below were going to die, just because I was still breathing. I told Max to go back and make things right. Because everyone else deserved better than to die in a stupid fucking hurricane that was caused by me. I was scared shitless of the idea, but I thought it was the best way to fix the mess that we made. But even then Max was looking out for me. She refused to do it.

I can't even begin to explain the guilt that I felt for such a long time. It was so intense at first. Even though it's lessened a little, I still feel it in my chest. I may not be the one with the powers, but I know the reasons that Max used them the way that she did. And I feel like it's my fault that everyone died. It's my fault that my mom died. It's been three months since we drove out of that wrecked town and I still have night terrors about all of the people that we let die. I don't know if I'll ever get over the guilt that I carry around with me, but at least I still have Max.

After we left Arcadia, the two of us went to Max's parents place back in Seattle. They offered to let me stay with them and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus I didn't want to leave Max. I couldn't. So we both stayed in Seattle for a couple of months. Max eventually started attending a local school, and I got a gig working as a tattoo artist. Max says that it's the perfect job for me, and she's even creating a portfolio of my designs. I think it's going to be pretty badass when it's done. I, of course, keep pushing Max to get her work out into the world.

After a couple of months of staying at her parents place, I convinced Max to move into a small apartment with me. I didn't have to try too hard to get her to move in with me though. We've been inseparable ever since we left Arcadia. So now we're living in a nice, but affordable, apartment. It's a two bedroom with just enough space for the two of us. Since we moved here about a month ago we've grown closer in a different way than before. I don't know when our relationship started shifting in that direction, but I'm not surprised. I figured might have happened.

However, I haven't actually told her about my feelings. A part of me was hoping that they would become obvious to her eventually, but after a month went by I decide I'd have to take a more direct approach. So I planned out a night when the two of us would be home together. Which is tonight. I made sure to tell Max not to make any plans and to come home directly after school. I had the day off of work, so I tried my best to clean up the apartment. It was actually pretty easy, considering that Max insists on keeping everything 'neat and tidy'. The only place that that doesn't fly is in my bedroom. However she did convince me not to graffiti all over the walls, so there's that I guess.

"I'm home!" Max yells from the living room. I walk out of the kitchen just in time to see her kicking off her shoes. She takes off her faithful pack and sets it down besides the door.

"How was school? Did you do well on that physics test?" I ask her.

"I think I did okay on it. I just hope that I don't end up flunking it too badly." She says, walking towards me. She goes into the kitchen and I follow her.

"Give yourself some credit. You studied your ass off for that test. I bet you'll get an A." I tell her confidently.

"I wish I had as much confidence in myself as you seem too. But thanks." She grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with tap water. She takes a sip and leans against the counter. "So, why did you want me to come straight home? Did you plan a movie night or something?" She questions. I shake my head.

"Nope, and I'm not giving you any hints either. Now I'm going to start making dinner, if you want to grab a shower." I tell her. She crosses her arms and taps her foot at me. "I said no hints!" I exclaim. She huffs but doesn't object any further. As she showers I start preparing a magnificent meal of Mac 'n Cheese with cut up hot dogs. Hell yes I am an excellent chef! As I put on the finishing touches Max reappears from the bathroom. Her hair is dripping wet and she's already in her pajamas. Her usual t-shirt and booty shorts. Trying not to stare at her to much, I grab two plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. I tell Max to sit down and she doesn't object. I fill both our plates with the delicious meal that I have prepared. I walk back into the kitchen. I grab two wine glasses from the china cabinet that Max's parents got us as a house warming gift. I set them down on the table next to our plates and Max gives me a weird look.

"What are those for?" She asks. I smile mischievously and retrieve a bottle of champagne that I hid about a week ago. I hide it behind my back as I approach the table again, the mischievous

"Tada!" I exclaim as I reveal it to her.

"Whoa! That looks pretty expensive.. But where did you get it?" She asks skeptically.

"Oh chill dude. I didn't steal it or buy it myself. I got it as a gift from one of my clients, and I just didn't refuse it." I explain.

"Okay, okay. But not too much for me. I have class in the morning, you know." Max says as I begin pouring. I set the bottle back down on the table after the glasses are filled. Max fills me in on her day as we eat. I enjoy hearing about it, especially when she describes some of her photography lessons. I'll never stop being impressed by the passion that she has for taking pictures. After we've finished our meal, I take the plates to the kitchen. When I come back I refill our glasses and suggest that we move into the living room. After we're both sitting down, Max decides to question me again.

"So, what did you plan for tonight?" She inquires.

"Well, instead of our usual movie night I was thinking we could play a game instead." I tell her.

"Oh, okay. Did you have a game in mind or do you want to rummage through our stockpile?" She questions and starts getting back up. I pull her arm until she falls back down on the couch, careful of the drink in her hand. She gives me an impatient look but I shrug it off.

"I know what we're playing, and we don't need any of the boards or cards. Just you and me." I tell her. Yet another skeptical look is thrown my way and I laugh. Honestly, I've calmed down a little bit since we've moved in together. She should give me some credit! "Okay, okay. So this game is called two truths and a lie." I tell her waving my hands for dramatic flare.

"Two truths and a lie? I've never heard of that one." She comments. As I explain the game to her I resituate myself on the couch until I'm facing her directly. Max sets her glass down and turns to face me a little better. After I've finished explaining it she seems more into it. I think that she's excited to show me how well she can lie. We debate a little over who'll go first, but I insist on Max taking the lead. See, my plan involves me slipping my confession into my truths section of my turn. So I don't want to go first, because I'm still not one hundred percent sure how I'm going to do that one just yet. Luckily it doesn't take much to convince Max to let me go second. She furrows her eyebrows together as she thinks, and damn she's cute when she does that.

"Got it. Okay, here's the first thing. I have never gone anywhere without a bra on. The second is that I'm completely terrified by what my future holds for me after I get done with school. And finally, I'm afraid that one day you'll get us into something that gets us both sent to prison." She finishes with a smirk. I glare and give her a fake laugh for that last one. But it was kind of funny, so kudos.

"Alright. So I know that you've never had the lady balls to go braless. That's a truth. As for the last two.." I pause and think. They both could be grounded in truth, but one of them has to be the lie. I decide to play it safe and go with the Max I know. "I predict that the third thing is your lie. There's no way that you can still be afraid that I'll get you sent to prison. I've been relative good since lately. That means that you are, in fact, still afraid of what your future holds." I finish confidently.

"You know me too well for this game to be played fairly." She says and throws one of the couch pillows at me. I laugh in response to her pouting. She's crossed her arms over her chest and has the most adorable expression ever on her face. She's really being way to cute right now. "It's your turn." She tells me. I laugh a few more times and then catch my breath.

"Alright. I hope that you have your human lie detection on, because here they are. Number one! I'm always on the lookout for a good time. Number two! I have never hit on one of my clients at work. And lastly.." I pause for split second, "I am undeniably and unconditionally in love with you." That last part comes out in more of a whisper. I look anywhere else besides Max's face as I wait for some kind of answer. Seconds roll by and it feels like they turn into minutes without a single word from her. I begin debating weather or not to pass it off as a lie, but before my thought process can fully flesh out that idea I feel a hand grabbing mine.

"Chloe.." Max whispers to me. I take a chance and look up into her eyes. "It's okay, I already know." She says with a smile.

"Wait, you already knew? Why didn't you say anything?" I ask. She intertwines her fingers with mine, and you won't find me objecting to that anytime soon.

"Because, I was a little unsure at first. But then I knew that you had to admit it when you were ready to." She explains.

"So.. Does this mean that you're into me as well?" I ask nervously, looking down at our hands. She scoffs a little before she tugs on my hand which effectively pulls me forwards. I'm shocked at first, but when her lips land on mine every thought evaporates from my mind. The only thing I can think about is how right it feels to be kissing this amazing, wonderful, and incredible girl. The kiss doesn't last more than a few seconds, but my heart feels like time itself has stopped for us. She pulls away from just enough to look at me.

"I'm not just 'into' you Chloe. After all we've been through, how could I not be in love with you?" Excitement fills my heart as she finishes. I pull her into another kiss and then another one. My mind goes hazy somewhere along the way, and I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. I thank whatever god that's up there for allowing me to be so lucky. We spend the night in each other's arms and I couldn't think of a better way to start off our new life together. This is perfect to me.

* * *

 **A/N I hope that you've enjoyed this little work of mine. If you did, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Stay awesome everyone!**


End file.
